Azuma's True Colors
by Handoverdabishies
Summary: Ch.1 ongoing. Azuma spots Kahoko running, and finds out from Hihara that she's meeting a boy... What will he do? Will his true colors shine through?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My second fanfic since yesterday. The first one is called, " A blushing Accent" another LCDO fanfic but Kahoko x Len. Check it out if your interested. Well please review, thanks!** **CH.1 Azuma's True Colors** "Our next assignment will be to..." Mr. Kawaguchi droned. Azuma had totally zoned out, which was quite rare for the meticulous honor student. His desk was placed in the corner by a large window, which came in handy when he found himself dreadfully bored to the extent in which he gazed hopelessly outside searching for something interesting to catch his eye. Or rather, someone to be precise... A blue jay sat perched on a tree branch ever so gracefully with its feathers fluttering in the gentle breeze, when it abruptly flew away due to an unseemly arrival of a cherry headed girl. She stumbled to the ground and quickly got up in a frantic motion and continued sloppily running to her destination. A smile found its way slowly creeping onto Azuma's emotionless face. He quietly chuckled at the thought of her panicked look which was quite similar to that of a confused puppy who had lost its way. _Where was she going in such a rush,_ he thought to himself... "Eh-hem, what seems to be so funny Mr. Yunoki?" Mr. Kawaguchi questioned while standing over Azuma in an intimidating fashion. "Nothing Kawaguchi sensei. I was merely a bit distracted by a disturbance outside, it won't happen again so please continue," Azuma replied with the sweet tone of his voice riddled with poison on the inside. He ended their brief conversation with his signature fake smile that had everybody fooled. "Well just pay attention please," Mr. Kawaguchi gently scolded just as fooled as the rest of the school by Azuma's second personality. The bell sounded a few minutes later, and Azuma quickly gathered his things as he left the classroom. He couldn't get his mind off of where Kahoko's secret destination was. While he rapidly approached the corridor, Azuma was stampeded by a flock of idiotic fangirls. "Yunoki senpai, you look so lovely today!" "Yunoki senpai can we walk with you?" His mind was full of curiosity for Kahoko and had no time to deal with the likes of them. He spotted an energetic green haired trumpeter coming this way. "Yunokiiiiiiii!" bellowed a hyper boy waving his arm at them. _Saved_, Azuma thought grateful to the boys' sudden arrival. "Sorry ladies. Exscuse me, but my friend is calling me," Azuma explained in his polite voice. "Ok, maybe next time," the girls spoke disappointedly. Azuma strolled over to an out of breath boy,"Hello Hihara," Azuma greeted. "Hey Yunoki!" Hihara gasped in his usual happy tone. "Why are you so out of breath?" Yunoki questioned. "Oh, a boy from my class asked me to deliver a message to Kaho chan not to long ago, Renkawa kun I think... I had to sprint over to her so I could give her the message in time," Hihara answered. "A boy named Renkawa kun from your class, asked you to deliver a message to Kahoko?" Azuma asked with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. He could feel his blood start to boil inside, but kept his calm composure. "Yep, he sure did!" Hihara said cheerfully. "I see. And what was this important message that you gave to Kahoko?" Azuma interrogated. "Hmmm, let's see," Hihara spoke with a finger to his chin looking up. "He said to tell Kaho chan to meet him behind the music room alone... I think that's all." Azuma's thoughts drifted to when he saw her running outside. The fact that she was in a hurry to meet this guy seemed to have pinched one of Azuma's nerves. "Interesting, well I have to go. Thanks for the information Hihara, see you later." He began to walk away hurriedly. "Wait, where are you going Yunoki?" Hihara asked cluelessly. Azuma looked back and his usually smiling, calm facial expression flashed to a death glare for half a second and then back to a sweet smile,"To take out some trash," Azuma beamed. "Huh? Well see you later Yunoki!" Hihara sang walking away. Azuma waved while walking away, and thought to himself... Renkawa, prepare yourself. A devious grin appeared on his face. **Well that's all for the first chapter! I will probably update tonight! Please review! Thanks! -Handoverdabishies :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Azuma walked through the corridor in his hurried pace, smiling and waving at everybody who stopped him to say hello. Of course, he stopped, and flashed his million dollar fake smile, but if they only knew the disgusted face riddled with annoyance he was making underneath that sweet grin. _How much longer must I converse with these people before I can find Kahoko_, he thought biting his lip in irritation. He finally spotted the general music room, and a black haired boy strolling towards it. The boy was tall and lean, he had wavy black locks that seemed to cradle his pale face and emphasized his light hazel eyes. He wore skinny spectacles with a black rim, which shone when the sun would beam down on him. He looked timid, and sincere. He stopped and looked around, as if he was looking for someone. _ This must_ be_ the rumored Renkawa kun_, Azuma thought with disgust. He continued following the black haired boy, but with great subtlety as to not be noticed. Suddenly, the boy walked around a corner but stopped just enough for Azuma to see part of his profile. His mouth seemed to be moving, but Azuma could barely make out what was being said. He moved in a bit closer to hear. As Azuma was hiding behind a corner right by Renkawa and the person he seemed to be talking to, his thoughts began to drift. _What am I doing here? Why am I hiding? Me, the great Azuma Yunoki am hiding to see why Kahoko was meeting with this boy. I don't care, I have nothing to do with the affairs of Kahoko Hino. I am merely here out of curiosity. Did I really come here out of pure curiosity?_ Azuma shuttered at the thought of actually caring about Kahoko. Although, it wasn't really a surprise, he always found himself dumbfounded by everything she did, and strangely amused. She was fun to be around, and gave his drab life color. He didn't have to put on an act in front of her, she brought out his true self. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a girl and boy. "Kahoko! You came!" Renkawa said happily. "Ahhh, yes. Hihara senpai said you needed to tell me something," Kahoko stated. "Well, I wanted to say I think you're a really talented violinist, and your smart and pretty too..." Renkawa spoke blushing. "U-um, thank you," Kahoko blushed back. "Is that all you wanted to say Renkawa kun? You didn't really have to call me out just for that," Kahoko replied embarrassed. An eavesdropping Azuma watched intently. _Does she really not know what's going on? It's so obvious this is a pathetic attempt at a confession,_ Azuma thought not surprised by Kahoko's naivety. "W-well, that's not all!" Renkawa blurted looking down. "Then what is it Renkawa kun?" Kahoko asked innocently. "I l-like you! Please go out with me!" Renkawa replied a deep red. Although Azuma knew this was going to be a confession, he was fairly surprised actually hearing the words with his own ears. He was already angry that she was meeting with another guy, and came here with the intentions of shooting the boy a deadly glare, warning him to stay away from Kahoko, but had allowed it to go on out of curiosity. He had had enough. Azuma, unaware that his possessiveness and jealously over Kahoko was showing stood up, and was about to interrupt their little rendezvous when he was stopped by a surprising reply from Kahoko. "I'm sorry!" Kahoko apologized with her head bowed. "I can't go out with you." Azuma's ears perked up at the sound of Renkawa's rejection. A sly smirk spread across his face. And although Azuma enjoyed seeing him being rejected, Renkawa looked so dejected that Azuma couldn't help but feel a hint of pity for the boy. "So I'm being rejected..." A depressed Renkawa wondered. "It's alright, but I just have to ask... Is there someone else?" Renkawa questioned. Kahoko's face immediately fell to a color as deep as her hair. She faced towards the ground and let her cherry locks fall over it as to hide her face when she answered. "Y-yes," she spoke so quietly that her voice was barely audible. Azuma's eyes widened and felt a tinge of satisfaction. I wonder who she likes... I guess we will just have to find out. This might serve to be quite interesting, Azuma thought. " I see, thank you for at least listening to my feelings!" Renkawa earnestly smiled while walking away. Kahoko sighed, feeling sorry for Renkawa. She gathered her bag, and began walking back when an arm slammed in front of her blocking her path. Kahoko jumped back in surprise. "Oh, Y-Yunoki senpai how long have you been there?" Kahoko spoke nervously. "That doesn't matter now does it? That was a pretty interesting conversation you were having with Renkawa kun wasn't it?" Azuma said smiling deviously. "Huh? Y-you heard that? T-that was nothing! Nothing at all!" Kahoko stuttered. "Oh, but wasn't it?" Azuma said leaning closer to Kahoko's burning red face. "I assure you it was nothing important!" Kahoko replied, trying to get away. Azuma pinned her against the wall, he so close Kahoko could feel his breath on her hot cheeks. He leaned in with their lips barely a centimeter away. Kahoko closed her eyes expecting to be assaulted by Azuma's perfect lips. She was so scared but to her surprise, she did not pull away. Once Azuma saw Kahoko's eyes closed and that she was going to give in to his kiss he placed his index finger over her soft lips. His face barely a centimeter apart from hers,with his breath brushing against her hot cheeks, he whispered "So Kahoko chan, who is it that you like?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Kahoko blushed furiously, wanting to die from the embarrassment of thinking he was going to kiss her. _What? Did I want him to kiss me? Well, I did sort of admit to Renkawa that I liked someone, and although I hate to admit_ it,_ that someone is Yunki senpai._ Kahoko seemed surprised that she admitted it to herself and a bit proud, so much so that she forgot her predicament. She immediately looked down again.

Azuma noticing how flustered Kahoko was, smirked in self satisfaction. "So, Kahoko-chan, who is it?" Azuma whispered still centimeters from her face.

Kahoko, tired of his constant teasing decided to stand up for herself. "That is none of your concern," Kahoko stated triumphantly. She wiggled her way out of Azuma's grasp and began walking away.

Azuma annoyed at the fact she went against him decided to play with her a bit. It was pretty obvious that he made her nervous at Azuma decided to take advantage of that. He switched to black Azuma,"Kahoko," Azuma growled grabbing her arm. "I'm having a marriage meeting this weekend to see who my future wife will be..." Azuma spoke searching her face for a reaction.

Kahoko's eyes widened and she turned a light pink. "So? That has nothing to do with me," Kahoko lied trying her best to make it seem like it didn't bother her.

"Oh really? She's very beautiful, and way more elegant than you..." Azuma sang taunting her.

Kahoko felt her heart sink, and shouted something she didn't mean to say. "I don't care anyway! The one I like is Hihara senpai, in fact we're having a date this weekend!" Kahoko yelled staring at Azuma's now shock stricken face.

"Is that so?" Azuma questioned, his face twisted into an irritated scowl. He was only teasing, he didn't expect her to take it so far._ Was she really joking? Of course she was! Kahoko and Hihara! Impossible! Although, Hihara is a very simple boy,and showed an interest in Kahoko before_. Azuma tried his best to dismiss the thought, but it lingered in the back of his mind like a wandering spirit.

Kahoko silently panicked. _Me and Hihara? What have I gotten myself into? I just suddenly blurted it out, because Azuma kept going on about his beautiful possible fianc ! See what you've done Yunoki senpai_, Kahoko thought as she loudly cursed him in her head. "That's right!"

Before Azuma could further doubt her statement, RIIINNGG! The sound of the bell awoke the two from their battle within their thoughts.

_ Saved by the bell_, Kahoko thanked. "There's the bell, well I will be taking my leave now," Kahoko said freeing herself from Azuma's now limp grip walking away. She scampered out of from behind the music room, running into Mio in her way out to the next class.

"Damn!" Azuma quietly cursed. He wondered why she made him so crazy. It was only a joke, but it seemed to have escalated to something more. How irritating, Azuma thought._ If she found out that I lied about the marriage meeting, she would probably think I'm pathetic. I will not be looked down upon by anyone, and especially not a woman like her!_ Azuma, unaware that is was mere jealously that was making him so annoyed, began walking away trying to hatch a plan to get him out of this mess.

Kahoko stared blankly at the clock. She was not paying any attention to the lecture that was being held up front. All she could think about was how she could explain the fact that she wasn't going to be on a date with Hihara this weekend, and that she held nothing close to romantic feelings for the energetic trumpeter. Kahoko laid her head miserably on her desk, when a stack of paper was gently laid on top of her head.

"Kahoko-chan!" Mio's sweet smile greeted.

Kahoko looked up," Oh, hi Mio-chan," Kahoko replied forging a smile.

"Kahoko-chan, what's wrong? You don't seem yourself today," Mio asked concerned.

"Nothing, don't worry!" Kahoko said trying harder to make her happy face more convincing.

"Come on! We're best friends right? You can tell me anything, and I'll try my best to help you out!" Mio pledged.

Kahoko smiled sincerely at the face of her reassuring friend. She decided to confide in Mio," Well let's say you told a lie about you and another person having plans to someone you liked. But, you only did it because they were being mean, and you said it out of impulse!" Kahoko explained trying to make it seem as vague as possible.

It was so obvious the scenario was about her, but Mio pretended not to notice," Well it sounds like this someone is in a big mess, huh?" Mio said.

"You have no idea," Kahoko sighed putting her head back down.

"Well, since this _someone_ is already in a lot of trouble, why not have a bit of fun with it!" A devious grin appeared on Mio's innocent face. "I think this person should ask the other person out on a fake date as a favor, and then play it off like it's a real one, and I bet the person this someone likes will be crazy jealous if he finds out. He might even follow them guys!" Mio said winking. " Also, you won't be lying about the date, so it's a double win!" She suggested proud of her idea.

"Huh? That person can't do that! It's way to crazy, it will never work!" Kahoko yelled afraid of the consequences.

"Ok, well then that someone will just have to explain why she lied to the person she likes..." Mio spoke narrowing her eyes at Kahoko.

Kahoko thought for a moment and made it immediately clear that, doing that in front of Azuma would be way worse than anything that could happen on the fake date. "Fine, I will go tell that person your plans," Kahoko reluctantly agreed.

Mio smiled giddily at the fact her advice was being used. She leaned in close to Kahoko and whispered in her ear,"Good luck Kahoko chan," Mio giggled running away.

Kahoko blushed at the fact she was found out, but was grateful to Mio's advice. She knew what she had to do next.

"Kaho-chan!" The green haired boy yelled.

"Hello, Hihara senpai," Kahoko said nervously.

"What brings you here? I was just about to leave, care to walk with me?"Hihara offered.

"Oh, I can't ask you to do that! I live that way!" Kahoko explained pointing in a direction.

"It's ok! I go that way anyway!" Hihara said smiling.

Kahoko just timidly nodded and followed the hyper teen.

"So what is it that you need?" Hihara questioned.

"U-um, I need a favor..." Kahoko said.

"Sure, what is i-" Hihara was cut off by Kahoko's sudden movement.

" Will you please go out with me on a fake date this Saturday to the park?" Kahoko begged bowing at a perfect 90 degree angle.

"Kahoko chan, hurry lift your head!" Hihara demanded slightly blushing.

Kahoko lifted her head as she was told, and stared intently at him with desperation in her eyes.

Hihara had a rehearsal with his orchestra saturday, but seeing how desperate she looked he couldn't deny her. Hihara cocked his head to the side and gave her a genuine smile. "I won't bother asking your reasons for a fake date, but sure. I will meet you in the park by your house at 6pm for, hmmmm... How about we view the pond and feed the ducks?"

Kahoko giggled at the suggestion of such a silly date, but admired how cute it was. "Sure that's sounds great! I will meet you at 6!" Kahoko replied. Without realizing, they had arrived in front of Kahoko's house.

"Awesome! See you then!" Hihara called walking to his house in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going? I thought you lived in this direction?" Kahoko asked curiously.

"Oh, well I have to stop by the market for some, uh... Milk! For my cat!" Hihara impulsively replied trying to make a convincing lie.

Kahoko laughed at Hihara's panicked face,"Ok, see you tommorow." With that she shut her front door, and was very pleased at the fact Mio's plan just might work.

A long black limo was passing by and happened to catch a glimpse of Hihara and Kahoko's meeting. It pulled up to the side of Hihara who was whistling while walking home.

The window rolled down, and a familiar purple haired boy greeted Hihara. "Hihara," called Azuma.

"Oh, hi Yunoki!" Hihara greeted.

"I saw you were with Kahoko," Azuma stated.

"Ah, yeah! She was asking me about going with her on a fake date tomorrow. I don't know her reasons, but I agreed" Hihara answered truthfully.

The words "fake date" aroused a huge smile on Azuma's face," Fake, huh?"

"Yeah, like I said I don't know why, but I'm always happy to help! Only thing is, I have a rehearsal with my orchestra tomorrow, but I couldn't bring myself to reject Kahoko" Hihara sighed.

"Interesting, I think I can fix both of our problems..." Azuma assured.

The birds were chirping and the morning dew made the air filled with the smell of wet grass. Kahoko rolled out of bed, and thought that today was the day. _Today I have my fake date with Hihara, I wonder if it will go like Mio said it would. _

"Kahoko! Come help me with this," Kahoko's mother called.

"Coming!" Kahoko decided to keep herself busy until the fated hour.

The clock had read 5:50. She hadn't planned on helping her mother out with the chores to take so long. _Phew, I wonder how mom does it_, she thought. Kahoko saw the time and hurried to start getting ready. She chose to wear a patterned mini skirt with leggings underneath, with a plain yellow sweater since it was a bit chilly outside. She grabbed her purse, and looked in the mirror one last time before leaving. Right as she was about to leave her mother called her once agains asking her to take the trash out. It was already 6, and she still wasn't out the door yet.

"Yes, mom!" Kahoko yelled running to retrieve the garbage.

After she had disposed of it, she began walking up the cement sidewalk as she approached the park. _Wow it's pretty dark outside. I hope senpai wasn't waiting too long. I have to apologize for being late._ Kahoko arrived shortly in front if the park shortly. _We are so close, only a five minute walk._ The pond was in the middle of the park, and there was a bench right in front of it.

A tall lean figure lay sitting down on it. It was too dark to see the persons features clearly. Kahoko smiled at the fact that Hihara was so punctual.

"Senpai!" She called.

He didn't turn around. Kahoko figured he probably couldn't hear her over the laughter of the children on the jungle gym, and the quacks of baby ducks. She walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hihara-senpai" Kahoko repeated smiling, and laying a hand on the figures shoulder.

Although it was dark, once close enough she could see the persons face person turned around and stared at her, "Hello Kahoko-chan."

Kahoko's face turned as pale as a ghost.


	4. Chapter 4

"What wrong Kahoko-chan? You look like you've seen a ghost," the figure spoke with a venomous glare.

"Y-Y-Yunoki s-senpai..." Kahoko gasped too shocked to comprehend the situation. Why is he here? Where's Hihara senpai?_ What do I do, he will taunt me about this forever if he finds out about the fake date that was arranged just to make him jealous!_ While Kahoko's thoughts were running rampant throughout her mind Azuma stared intently at her panicked face.

He chuckled at how flustered she looked. "Kahoko-chan, what's the matter? We're you expecting someone else?" Azuma teased.

Kahoko becoming furious by the fact that he was obviously rubbing it in, that Hihara hadn't shown up was thinking of a way to respond._ That's it, I'll just stick to my original story, he'll never know_, Kahoko reassured herself. "Yes I was. And to be perfectly honest, I'm rather disappointed that you showed up instead," she snapped back.

"Oh really? Aren't you a little upset that Hihara ditched you?" Azuma retorted.

Kahoko became embarrassed at the thought of being stood up for the fake date she suggested, but quickly shooed the thought away. " Senpai isn't that kind of person! I'm sure he had a good reason for not showing up. If anyone would do something like that, it would be you Yunoki senpai!" Kahoko yelled.

Azuma surprised by her sudden outburst stared at her wide-eyed. He immediately restored his calm facial expression after remembering that Hihara had mentioned that it was a fake date.

Kahoko realizing what she had said covered her mouth and closed her eyes in perplexity at her previous action. Oh no! He's really going to kill me! Kahoko silently said her prayers frantic about what Azuma was going to do.

Azuma grinned at Kahoko's fear,"How bold of you... Or maybe the thought of a 'fake date' disgusted him, and he decided not to come..." Azuma whispered in Kahoko's ear.

Kahoko backed up a bit as if denying that his words were true. "H-how did you know about t-that?" Kahoko stuttered.

Azuma smirked at her puzzled face,"Don't underestimate me Kahoko-chan," Azuma hissed. "But really, a fake date? Please, as if something so trivial could make me jealous!" Azuma ranted, laughing arrogantly.

Kahoko held her head down to let her flowing locks hide her hurt face, holding back tears. "Why do you care anyway? In fact, why are you even here? Didn't you have a marriage meeting today?" Kahoko muttered still facing downward.

"Hmmm?" Azuma seemed confused at first but then remembered the lie he told Kahoko about the marriage meeting. "Oh, yes... I decided not to go to that. Although the woman was extremely beautiful, I thought that coming here would be more entertaining. Why, Were you jealous?" Azuma teasingly questioned.

_ Entertaining? He could've ridiculed me about the fake date at school, but he actually missed his marriage meeting to make fun of me. His cruel sadistic ways know no boundaries..._ This was the last peg in Kahoko's heart she could bare.

_ This is so wonderful! Who knew that not only would I be able to rub it in Kahoko's face that her date was fake, she's even jealous of my made up woman. This ought to teach her to never make plans with another man ever again, or lie about it either._ Azuma content with Kahoko's punishment looked at her to speak again,"Now if you w-

Azuma's words were suddenly cut off by Kahoko's swift movement... SLAP!

"You idiot Azuma! You don't understand anything! If all you wanted to do was make fun of me then, you shouldn't have bothered coming! I, I h-hate you!" Kahoko screamed while rivers of tears streamed down her red cheeks. She ran as fast as she could toward her house.

Azuma stood standing there with his face still facing sideways, and the red mark Kahoko's slap had left still freshly imprinted on his cheek. _What? This wasn't supposed to happen. What don't I understand_? Azuma still in utter amazement at Kahoko's action, pondered on why he always seemed to hurt Kahoko, when he only wanted her to know that she was his.

Kahoko continued running, and tripped over a rock, "Owww," she panted, tired from all the running. She kept wiping tears away, but they just continued falling like a broken faucet. "I must seem pretty pathetic, why am I still crying? I know Azuma only thinks of me as a way to kill time, but why does it hurt so much when I hear it from him?" Kahoko kept asking herself these pointless questions, but she already knew the answer. She lost track of time, and before she knew it, it was pitch black outside and, Kahoko was sitting on the cement with a bloody knee.

"I need to hurry home, it's already 7! Owww, it hurts to walk." Kahoko said.

*step* *step* Kahoko could hear footsteps in the distance, that were becoming consistently louder.

Oh no! I need to hurry! Kahoko was limping as fast as she could, but the footsteps were almost right behind her.

*step* *step*

Oh god! I'm going to die here! Kahoko prepared herself for the worst when a familiar hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Kaho-chan! Are you okay?"

"Hihara senpai!" Kahoko relaxed in relief.

"Kaho- chan, you're bleeding! And your eyes are all puffy and red!" Hihara observed concerned.

"Oh, I just fell when I was running, then I started to cry because it hurt," Kahoko lied laughing awkwardly.

"It must be very painful! Here..." Hihara offered getting down on his knees, gesturing for her to get on his back.

"No, I can't! I'm too heavy!" Kahoko rejected shyly.

"Come on, you're injured. At least let me do this for you," Hihara countered. He begged her with his adorable puppy dog eyes.

Kahoko too exhausted to argue went along with it," Ok, but just a little while."

"Awesome! Get on!" Hihara instructed.

Kahoko's knee felt a little bit better, but her heart still felt heavy and painful. " Hihara senpai, how did you know where I was?"

"Oh, Yunoki said that you ran away from him, and that you'd probably be in trouble, so I should come looking for you," Hihara answered.

Kahoko slightly blushed at the fact that Azuma was thinking about her," Well thanks for coming."

"No problem! But, you seemed really upset, do you want to talk about it?" Hihara questioned.

"It's nothing..." Kahoko felt her eyes become heavy again. She sniffled and tried her best to hold back the tears.

"I won't force you, but talk to me if you want, okay?" Hihara spoke.

Kahoko smiled against Hihara's back. She felt warm there. But, whenever she thought about Azuma, her heart would pang painfully at the thought that he didn't really consider her at all. She was so tired, and felt her eyes begin to shut. "Okay..." "It hurts,"

"What hurts? Are you okay Kaho-chan?" Hihara wondered.

"Why... Do I have to lo... ve..."

"Huh?" Hihara said confused by her statement.

"Azuma..." Kahoko whispered falling asleep. Hihara had heard the last word clearly, and wondered if Azuma had been the cause of Kahoko's puffy eyes earlier.

They arrived in front of Kahoko's house, and Hihara gave Kahoko to her mother who answered the door very worried.

"Thank you Hihara kun!" Kahoko's mother called.

"No problem!" Hihara yelled back turning to walk home. He began thinking if leaving Kahoko with Azuma was such a good idea._ Are you why Kaho-chan is so sad Yunoki?_ Hihara continued his walk home under the dim light of the crescent moon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Chapter**

1 day later

Hihara had dropped Kahoko off Saturday night. That Sunday, Kahoko laid there in her bed, sulking over the incident that took place on Saturday.

*Knock* *Knock* "Kahoko, get up. You've been in bed since Saturday night, and stayed there all day 's time for school, if you don't hurry you'll be late for school," Kahoko's mother scolded.

"I don't feel so well, I think I'm going to stay home," Kahoko replied emptily.

"You're not going to miss school Kahoko. I don't know what happened Saturday night, but you've been in a slump ever since. You have to go to school, that sweet green-haired boy... what was it, Hiwari kun or Higahari kun will be worried about you!" Kahoko's mother persuaded.

Kahoko rolled her eyes at her mother's slaughtering of Hihara's name, "Hihara senpai... Fine, I'll get ready, but please leave."

"Alright then, hurry down so you can have breakfast," Kahoko's mother directed satisfied that she convinced Kahoko.

The door shut, and Kahoko rolled out of bed, staring at the mirror's horrid reflection. "I look terrible," Kahoko said terrified. Her eyes were puffy, red, and had bags from crying and excessive sleep. Her hair was terribly ruffled with knots, and her complexion was a sickly palish color. She threw on her uniform and, tried her best to brush out the knots. Although, she couldn't completely fix her facial catastrophe, she washed her face and put a bit of moisturizer to help. Kahoko walked downstairs imagining the horrors that awaited her at school.

"Finally, Kahoko. Come and eat, you only have 5 minutes before you have to leave for school," Kahoko's mother motioned.

"I'm not all that hungry, thank you. Iktikimas..." Kahoko muttered while dragging her feet out the door.

"Well ok, see you when you come home," Kahoko's mother said concerned about her energy drained daughter.

Kahoko continued trudging through the wet grass and onto the sidewalk. The school was pretty close, but she had to pass the park on the way there. It brought up unwanted memories. At the sight of the empty park, and the bench by the duck pond, Kahoko felt her heart throb.

_ "I missed that, I decided to come here because, I thought it would be more entertaining." Entertaining, huh? Is that all I am to you Yunoki senpai?_ Kahoko brushed off her negative thoughts and arrived at the school.

VROOOMM, the sound of a roaring engine pulling up in front of the school caused a big commotion. A long purple haired boy got out, putting on his usual fake model student behavior.

"Yunoki-sama, you look as elegant as ever!"

"Yunoki-sama can we walk with you?"

A crowd of fan girls surrounded Azuma with a hungry look in their eyes. The two girls who got close enough to touch him, took either of his arms and approached the school. Azuma turned his head, and saw Kahoko. She just stared at him, with her heart throbbing at the sight of him touching other girls. Azuma stared back blankly, and walked right past her, with the laughing girls on his arms, not looking back.

Kahoko tried her best to hold back tears, but she could feel them forming. Before they could drop, A familiar voice started calling her name. "Kaho chan!"

Kahoko turned around trying to act normal,"Oh, Hihara senpai! I never did get to say thank you for taking me home!" Kahoko said thankfully.

"Don't worry about that! You were injured, remember! How is your knee?" Hihara asked.

"It's fine! But, I must have been pretty heavy..." Kahoko said looking down.

"Hahaha! You weren't! But you know, you were really tired! By the time we arrived at your house, you were knocked out!" Hihara reminisced.

"Well, I had a pretty tiring day..." _The guy I love bluntly said that I was only a way of killing time, that I was his entertainment...Kahoko remembered._

"You know, you talk in your sleep!" Hihara chuckled.

"Eh? That's so embarrassing! Please don't recall anything I said! I was really out of it!" Kahoko begged frantically.

"I won't, I won't! Well it's almost time to go! I'll see you later!" Hihara said walking away.

"Bye!" Kahoko sighed in relief.

"Oh, wait Kahoko chan!" Hihara said grabbing Kahoko's arm.

" What is it?" Kahoko asked surprised.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Hihara replied letting go and walking towards another friend.

"Thank you," Kahoko slightly blushed, and started towards her class.

Azuma had seen them conversing, and started to feel annoyed. He began remembering what happened on Saturday._ I never wanted to hurt Kahoko, I just hate it when she's around other guys. But, I guess I really did go too far, saying she was just for entertainment and all._ The truth was, that Azuma really enjoyed being around Kahoko, and he knew this as well._ I must have seriously hurt Kahoko... So much so that she slapped me, and said that she hated me._ His face turned into a visible frown in remorse at what he had done.

"What's wrong Yunoki- sama?"

"Nothing," Azuma's composure quickly turned back to a calm smiling face. "But, I have to go, I'm sorry but go on without me," Azuma explained.

"Awwww, alright. Bye Yunoki-sama!" The girls called leaving him behind.

Azuma had noticed Hihara talking with someone, and gracefully walked over to interrupt them.

"Yeah so-" Hihara's friend was interrupted by a hand on Hihara's shoulder.

"Can I please speak to Hihara?" Azuma politely asked.

"Um, sure..." he said leaving them alone so they could talk.

"Hello Hihara," Azuma greeted.

"Hi Azuma, I wanted to talk to you about something too, but first what is it you wanted to say?" Hihara queationed.

Azuma a bit shocked by Hihara's statement, went on with his point. "How was Kahoko on Saturday?" Azuma asked trying to make it seem like he didn't care.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You've been a good friend of mine for a while, and I never questioned your judgement... But, although I don't really know what happened on Saturday, Kahoko was really upset about it. She is a very sweet girl, and I won't except you mistreating her," Hihara stated with a serious face.

Azuma in denial became upset," You're not in a position to tell me that! You weren't even there, I know what I did was wrong," Azuma responded irritated that what Hihara said was the truth.

Hihara could tell that Azuma thought about what he had done. His expression softened up a bit, because he knew that Azuma was not one to admit when he's wrong. Hihara chuckled at Azuma's face," I knew it! You actually are a good person!"

"Whatever..." Azuma said a bit pleased. "But Kahoko said she hated me, she probably won't listen to me even if I do apologize."

"Hmmmm... I got it!" Hihara blurted with his face lighting up.

"What is it?" Azuma said curious to what his idea was.

"Well when I'm depressed or upset, music always makes me happy! And I know you have a hard time expressing yourself, so..." Hihara whispered something into Azuma's ear.

Azuma's eyes widened, "No! I will not do that!"

"It's the only way I can think of," Hihara reasoned.

"Fine," Azuma scowled clenching his fist.

RIIIINNNGGG! The sound of the school bell signaled everyone to get to class.

" Don't forget to meet at the music room!" Hihara yelled running to class.

"Alright," Azuma replied gracefully walking to class, although inside he was burning with resentment of what he had to do.

The bell rang again to signify that everyone should be in class by now. Kahoko, still really down about the incident, laid her head down with a big sigh.

"Kaho-chan!" A cute hyper girl sang walking into the class.

Kahoko lifted her head only to be greeted by a smiling girl who looked as though she had no care in the world. " Hi Mio."

"How did my plan go? Well, was he on his knees begging for your forgiveness, and telling you how madly jealous he was?" Mio questioned, lost in her own fantasy of how it went.

Kahoko slightly grinned at the thought of Azuma on his knees._ What am I sadistic?_ Kahoko dismissed the pleasing image, and was immediately brought back to reality. " I'm sorry Mio, it didn't quite work out the way you planned," Kahoko replied trying to conjure up a convincing smile.

Mio's battle face suddenly turned into a comforting look, at the site of Kahoko's defeated face. "Kaho-chan, what happened?"

Kahoko could tell that Mio was worried, and she didn't want to put any more stress on her so she lied. " Nothing really... It just didn't really work out. But don't worry, it's not a big deal."

Mio's soft look suddenly turned fierce," Are you going to let him win?"

"Huh?" Kahoko asked confused.

"Whoever the jerk is that made you sad, probably thinks that he has control over you! Don't let him think that! Show him that even without him, you can be happy! You have to win against him!" Mio yelled clenching her fist. She was so into her thoughts of revenge, she hadn't noticed that she was standing on a desk. Everyone stared at her, while she was giving her victory speech.

The teacher glared at her, while the students were giggling in the background," Takato-san, I would very much appreciate it if you could explain why you're standing on my desk, yelling about how ms. Hino should not let_ him_ bother her?" the teacher asked raising an eyebrow.

"Eh-heh..." the fire in Mio's eyes became nothing but a damp match. "Sorry sensei," Mio apologized stepping down and sitting in her seat.

"Don't interrupt my lecture again!" the teacher warned.

Kahoko quietly laughed a bit, by Mio's sudden outburst. It made Kahoko feel a lot better_. Mio's right! I won't let Yunoki senpai get me down! I will win!_ Kahoko turned and smiled at Mio.

Mio happy that she made Kahoko feel better, winked and gave her a thumbs up. The bell rang, but Mio had to stay after class and write 'I will not disrupt the class' 100 times on the board.

"I'm sorry Mio!" Kahoko whispered trying not to get Mio into more trouble.

"Don't worry about me! Gambatte Kaho chan!" Mio said.

"Takato-san! No talking!" the teacher barked.

"Yes sensei!" Mio replied nervously.

Kahoko walked out of the room and made her way into the music room. She searched for a practice room, she had been so busy with different things lately she was neglecting her violin. "I'll start practing with Gavotte!" Kahoko lifted her bow, and started to play. She strung her bow, and the light bouncy notes made her feel at ease. " Ahhh, this is really what I needed." Kahoko was about to start playing again when she heard a familiar tune.

It was coming from a outside the window behind her. The sound acted as a musical lasso and Kahoko found herself following the sound. _This is... I know this song!_ Kahoko couldnt quite remeber the song, but kept trying. She opened the window, and it hit her. "The intro of 'The Art of Claude Debussy: Impressions!'"

Kahoko loved this song, it was a very sophisticated piece, and brought a sense of peace and ... Love. _Who could be playing such a romantic song?_ Her eyes were closed while she was listening with the window open. She opened them when the song was over, and saw the last person she wanted to see.

"Y-Yunoki senpai! What are you doing here?" Kahoko asked puzzled.

"I'm serenading you," Azuma replied looking lovingly at Kahoko.

"You're what? Just leave me alone," Kahoko said flustered while shutting the window.

Before Kahoko could completely shut it, Azuma put his hand on the sill." Kahoko, stop running away from me," Azuma said staring right into Kahoko's innocent eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm just a way of entertainment, aren't I?" Kahoko defended.

Azuma's expression became soft for a second," I'm sorry I said that. You're not just a way of entertainment, I enjoy being with you."

Kahoko could feel herself being sucked in, and believing him, but she told herself that she wasn't going to be hurt by him anymore._ He was always a sweet talker, but his eyes were so sincere this time. No! I won't fall for it! "_ Yeah right! You tease me all the time! Every time someone pays attention to me, or is nice to me, you always ruin it!"

"Well that's because I don't want you to be around anyone else, especially other guys!" Azuma annoyed that he had to admit it.

"Huh?" Kahoko confused by what he was saying. _What does he mean? Does he actually care about me?_

" Do I have to spell it out for you? I want you to only look at me! Only be nice to be, only smile at me!" Azuma demanded.

Ba-thump Ba-thump, Kahoko's heart began to race. Her face turned beet red and she looked up at Azuma," Does that mean you like me?"

Azuma was beginning to get fed up by her stupidity._ Would I be here serenading you, telling you to only look at me if I didn't?_ But, he knew that Kahoko was the kind of girl who would doubt if she didn't hear it. "Yes, will you go out with me?"

Kahoko's tear began to flow, and one streamed down her face. She was so happy, she didn't know what to say.

"What? Why are you crying? Aren't you supposed to be happy!" Azuma complained.

Kahoko laughed at Azuma's impatience. "Ok!" She said hugging Azuma.

"Alright, now that that's settled, it's cold I'm coming in," Azuma said walking around and entering the door. "It was pretty chilly outside, how about we do something to warm up... " Azuma suggested deviously.

"Waaahh?" Kahoko replied blushing furiously.

He got closer and stroked her pink,moist cheek with his hand. "I'm sorry I hurt you Kahoko. You really do bring out the best in me," Azuma said leaning in close to Kahoko's face. Kahoko also leaned in and, they both closed their eyes preparing for their first kiss...

*SLAM!* The door to their practice room swung open, "So, Yunoki how did it go?" Hihara barged in smiling.

Kahoko quickly pulled away looking guiltily at the ground.

Azuma looked up furious that they were interrupted," It was going just great until a certain trumpeter came in and messed everything up," Azuma sarcastically smiled.

" Oh, was I interrupting something?" Hihara asked cluelessly.

" Not at all, see you later Yunoki senpai!" Kahoko said teasingly. She gathered her things, and walked out. _Revenge is best served cold._

"You! Hihara!" Azuma yelled furiously.

"I'm sorry!" Hihara apologized running away.

Kahoko made her way into the corridor, as the wind blew through her hair," Azuma, I win!" :)

**THE END**

**thanks for everyone's support! I will make lots more fanfics so if anyone has any suggestions,comments,reviews feel free to message me! Thanks!**

**-Handoverdabishies :D**


End file.
